At the Stroke of Midnight
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: Jessie is a girl with an obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh. Then the real Yugi Mouto moves in across the street from her. Violence, implied sexual stuff. Angst/humor because its serious but it makes me laugh too.
1. The spiky headed neighbor

My first story! YAY!

Iboni: She locked herself in her room for 3 days to write the first 5 chapters. She only came out to eat.

And it was worth it. Care to do the disclaimer?

Iboni: Sure. Jamie and I do not own Yugi, Solomon, the millennium puzzle, and a lot of the other stuff in here.

However, we DO own Jessie, Ginger, the millennium snake, and the burgundy eyes of Ginger. Since normal people's eyes aren't burgundy.

Iboni: On with the fic!

***

Jessie Kaiba glanced up at the clock and sighed. Still twenty minutes left of school. She laid her head on the desk in front of her, because Mr. Wolf's lecture was giving her a major headache. Soon she was daydreaming about Yu-Gi-Oh, which her friends all made fun of her for. They thought her obsession with an old anime and a card game (which they claim is for 10 year olds) to be unnatural. As she was thinking about how to acquire a Dark Magician Girl, the bell rang, startling her. She quickly shoved all her books into her backpack and ran out to the bus. She hopped on and sat next to a sophomore, Ginger, who happened to be one of the only people in the town who liked to duel.

"Hey Ging. I think I've got a DMG locked up. What's new with you?"

"A Dark Magician Girl? Where'd you find that?" Ginger's burgundy eyes snapped up to look at Jessie.

"It seems that a man is moving in across the street from me today who used to own a game shop. In Japan! And get this, he's got a son my age who's gonna start in our school next week!"

"Way cool! But how do you know he's got a DMG?"

"Duelist's intuition." Jessie smiled and the bus stopped. "Ah, I almost missed my stop. I'll call you with details later." Ginger waved, and went back to the book in her hands, Yu-Gi-Oh, the aftermath. She laughed as she stepped off the bus. That was Ginger's favorite book. It's not like Yu-Gi-Oh caused the apocalypse or something. So what exactly was in that book? Jessie didn't have any idea. As she was walking down her road, she glanced at the new house. There was a moving van parked in he driveway, while movers' hauled boxes out. She caught a glimpse of someone who looked like he was just a kid. She looked harder and thought she spotted tri-colored hair spikes. _Wait, what?_ Jessie shook her head. _I must have imagined that. I probably should have taken my medication this morning. I must be hallucinating._ Jessie walked up the short driveway to her house. Then she bounded up the stairs, and just as she reached the door, it opened. Jessie smiled a smile wider than thought humanly possible.

"Hey Seto! Missed you at school today! Where were you? Your fan girls were all crying and mourning the loss of their sexy angel." The high school senior rolled his eyes and wrapped his little sister up in a hug. Yes, his name was Seto Kaiba. But he was not THE Seto Kaiba. Ginger found it very funny that a girl with an obsession for dueling and Yu-Gi-Oh had the last name Kaiba.

"Hey sis! I couldn't make it. I was watching your old Yu-Gi-Oh DVD's and trying to make a duel disk just like the original Seto Kaiba's prototype. Ya know, the spinning one." Jessie giggled.

"Such a business man. You know, you were around before the manga, right? Making you the original Seto Kaiba."

"Oh, shut up. Why don't you go and help out the new neighbors? They must have tons of stuff, since they brought their whole gaming shop inventory with them."  
"NO FREAKING WAY!" Jessie threw her backpack down and ran out of her house. "Catch ya later, Seto!" Seto just chuckled as Jessie ran down the driveway and across the street. The movers were taking a break, sitting in the truck. It must have been about 90 degrees out. She slowed herself down as she reached the door. She knocked, and it opened almost instantaneously. The person who greeted her surprised her very much, because he looked exactly like Yugi Mouto. He even had gravity defying tri-colored hair. _Huh. Maybe I did take my meds today. _

"Hi, I'm Yugi. You must be one of our new neighbors! Come in!"

"Holy. Freaking. Crap." Jessie mumbled as she stepped into the door.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said." Yugi said as he shut the door behind them.

"Oh, um, I said 'Welcome to the neighborhood.' I'm Jessie Kaiba." She stuck out her hand, and Yugi shook it. Just then Solomon Mouto walked around the corner and said,

"Hi, you must be a neighbor! I see you've met my grandson." It was all too much for Jessie, because moments later she was lying, blacked out and face first, on the ground.

***

"Ugh. What happened? And why do I feel hung over?" Jessie asked as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"I do hope you're not hung over, because that would mean you were drinking while very underage." Solomon Mouto's face suddenly filled her vision.

"Ah!" Jessie shouted as she fell backwards onto Yugi, who was sitting on the couch she had been lying on moments ago. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I probably just hurt you and I should be more careful and-" Yugi cut her off.

"It's fine. Grandpa shouldn't scare you like that after you passed out on the floor. Which, by the way, I would like to know the reason of." Jessie sat next to him for a minute, when she said very suddenly,

"Come over to my house. I can explain it better there." Yugi looked at his grandfather.

"Sure. Be home by 10." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him. He caught up to her and they walked over to her house like that, holding hands. As they were walking up the stairs she let go of his hand. Yugi looked at her. He had been enjoying the contact.

"My brother Seto is very, protective."

"Seto? And his last name is Kaiba? Like the multi millionaire in Japan that is number 1 in duel monsters?" Jessie's breathe hitched in her throat.

"Yugi? Have you ever heard of a show called Yu-Gi-Oh?" Jessie looked at him.

"Um, no. Is that big here in America or something?" Jessie shook her head. She tried the doorknob, which was locked. She reached into her pockets, and she couldn't find her key. She let out a string of profanities under her breath. Then she banged on the door and shouted at her brother.

"SETO! OPEN THE DOOR! I DON'T HAVE THE KEY!" The door opened, and Seto walked out and looked at Yugi. His mouth dropped open. Jessie reached over and shut it for him. He ran his hand nervously through his brown hair, his cobalt eyes looking Yugi up and down. He whispered into Jessie's ear,

"Is this dude some Yu-Gi-Oh obsessed junior like you who dresses up like Yugi in his spare time?"

"No" she whispered back. "his name really is Yugi, and he has absolutely no idea he stars in an anime." Yugi fidgeted nervously while they where whispering, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well Yugi," Seto said. "Come on in." Yugi smiled at him and thanked him as he walked in.

"Follow me" Jessie said. Yugi walked behind her, his amethyst eyes alight with interest. She got to a plain, brown door and stopped. "Yugi, before we go in here, I have another question."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Have you heard of something called the Millennium Puzzle?" Jessie turned to face him and waited for an answer.

"Yeah. I have it at home. But I haven't finished it yet."

"And you're 16." Jessie sighed a breathe of relief.

"No, I'm 14. I skipped a few grades. I'll be 15 in a few days." Jessie seemed to stop breathing as her eyes got huge. She was remembering season 0, where Yugi first creates the puzzle. She really started to hyperventilate when she remembered that there is a very large senior named Ushio in her school. Suddenly she turned around and dashed into her room. Yugi followed very slowly, not sure what was wrong. When he walked into the room, he saw Jessie's room was covered in posters of him with his old friends from back home, and with someone who looked…just like him. Except with crimson eyes. He glanced towards Jessie after he ripped his eyes off of the crimson eyed man. She was ripping magazines off of the shelves in her room, each one had another picture of the man with crimson eyes. He knelt down and picked one up. It was dated 2001. He opened it. His amethyst eyes ran over the print, flipping page after page. When he was done, he looked up shakily at Jessie. She was putting something up on her television. He watched as he appeared on the screen. It was a day in his life back in Domino. Yugi started shaking and breathing heavily.

"You have to be kidding me. What are you, a stalker?"

"No." Jessie whispered. "Your life is an anime. Or was, until now. I don't know what will happen now." Yugi got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll, talk to you tomorrow. This is a lot to take in." He left, and Jessie grabbed her phone. She punched in a few numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Ginger. Oh my god. You will not believe what's happening to me. I just met Yugi Mouto."

***

No, people. She wasn't ACTUALLY hung over! She just felt like it.

Iboni: See you next chapter!


	2. The first confrontation with Ushio

Guess what Iboni?  
Iboni: What is it Aibou?

You're in this fanfic!

Iboni: Really? Yay! Anyways, Jamie and I do not own Yugi, Solomon, the millennium puzzle, and a lot of the other stuff in here.

However, we DO own Jessie, Ginger, the millennium snake, and the kindness in Seto Kaiba. Since that's obviously fictional.

Iboni: On with the fic!

***

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" Ginger shouted when I told her what happened.

"God, Ging. Keep it down. We're in school, cutting class, sitting in a bathroom. So shut up!" Jessie flipped her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Sorry, that is just way to cool! Can I meet him?"

"Maybe. I think I scared him off yesterday." Jessie bit her lip.

"I'll be nice."

"Fine, but I have to ask Seto if you can come over."

"YAY! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best! I'm gonna meet Yugi!!!!!!" With that the bell rang, signaling a class change.

"Lunch. Cool. See ya Ginger. Don't get yourself into any trouble!" Jessie stood up from the floor and rolled out a few kinks in her back. She walked out of the bathroom and down a flight of stairs to her locker. As she dialed her combo in, she noticed Ushio walking straight towards her. _Man, I really hope he doesn't beat girls up. _Ushio leaned over her, tenderly, almost like he was flirting. He was.

"Hey, girl. You look very good today in leather." His face was in her ear, which completely pissed her off.

"Ushio. What do you want?" She spoke with ice in her tone. He twirled her around and slammed her into her locker. "Damn! What the hell?" Everyone in the hallway stopped moving to see what would happen to Jessie, the little 5'3" girl who defied Ushio.

"I'll tell you what, bitch." He slapped her across the face. "I hear you got a new neighbor coming HERE next week. What's his name? I think I'm gonna beat him because of your defiance."

"I wont tell you anything, you piece of crap!" He grabbed the front of her shirt and picked her up off of the ground.

"You really shouldn't have said that. Now, I think I'm going to have to beat you up now, and again when your little friend comes to school!" Jessie used a bit of self defense her black-belted friend Claire told her. She aimed for the crotch.

"AH! YOU LITTLE 20 DOLLAR WHORE! YOU AND YOUR NEIGHBOR DIE THE MINUTE HE STEPS FOOT IN THE SCHOOL! DAMN!" He fell down, letting Jessie go. She wanted to say something, but she knew better. He would be up in 10 seconds or so. He was unnatural. So she ran as fast as she could down three flights of stairs and into the 1st floor girls bathroom.

"Oh man, Yugi. What did I get you into?" She cried as she fell to the floor, tears running down her face.

***

At the end of the school day, she ran to her locker from the 1st floor bathroom, since she never left it, and dialed in her combo as fast as she could. She put random things into her backpack and ran out to the bus, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the hall. She jumped onto her bus and sat down in an aisle seat, putting on her hooded sweatshirt and pulling the hood around her face. When Ginger reached the seat, she said

"Who are you and what have you done to Jessie?"  
"Shut up and get in the seat. You wont believe what happened on my way to lunch. And it's not good."

"What, your teacher caught you?"

"No, Ushio did." Ginger cringed. Everyone was afraid of Ushio, even the teachers. "He came to my locker, and he slammed me into it. I swore at him, and he slapped me." She pulled back the hood and Ginger saw a large slap mark across her face. "Then he started asking me about Yugi. When I told him I was never going to tell him and called him a piece of crap,"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ARE YOU SUICIDAL?" Ginger interrupted.

"I sure act it." A frown marred her face. "Anyways, he picked me up off the ground by my shirt and threatened to beat me and Yugi up, so I kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground swearing at me and I ran like I was running from hell itself."

"Which you were. Man, what the hell are you and Yugi going to do?"

"I don't know, but having you come over is out of the question, because once he sees this" Jessie pointed at the slap. "He's never going to let me leave the house again."

"Good luck, because this is your stop."

"Bye." Jessie waved at her friend. She stepped off the bus, and as it drove away she was tackled by a mess of black, blonde, magenta and amethyst.

"JESSIE! Guess what? I get to go to school tomorrow instead of next week! Isn't that great!" He sat on top of her, smiling huge. As Jessie looked up at him, she felt her heart break. "Wait, what happened to your face?" Yugi asked, his large amethyst eyes filled with concern as he ran his hand ever so lightly across the slap mark. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her face as a few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"That's the reason that your life is going to be a living hell."

***

After explaining to Yugi what happened, they sadly walked down the road to their houses. A minute later Yugi looked up at Jessie and said.

"Thank you, Jessie. For trying to protect me, even though it screwed you over times a million." Jessie grabbed him and hugged him. "Jessie? Are you alright?" He looked up at Jessie to see she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Yugi!" She said through her tears. "I just wont! You're the kindest, sweetest person I've ever met and you don't deserve to be hurt because of a stupid mistake on my part. I will protect you!" Then she fell to the ground, crying into her hands. He knelt down next to her and put his arm around her. Once again he put his hand on her face.

"It'll all be alright Jessie. It will all be okay in the long run."

"-sniff- You think so?"

"Yeah. Now come on. Let's get you home." Yugi stood up and offered his hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Well, it's time for me to go face the wrath of an over protective brother." Jessie sighed.

"Good luck. If he lets you out, come over to my house? I have something for you." Yugi reached up and tucked a strand of Jessie's hair behind her ear.

"See you." Jessie gave him one final hug and walked up her drive way. Seto was sitting on the porch. _Aw, crap. I'm probably, like, 2 minutes late. _She winced as she saw her brother jump up and run down the stairs. As he reached her, he wrapped her up in a huge hug.

"God! Jessie! I was so worried! You're a half an hour late! Where were you!? Did it have something to do with that new neighbor?" He pulled back to look at her. She drew in a huge breathe, since Seto's stranglehold was restricting her breathing.

"No, he didn't do anyth-"

"He did that, didn't he??" Seto interrupted, pointing at the slap mark Ushio left behind.

"NO! I just had some trouble with this guy at school. It's nothing."  
"Oh, I think it's something. We are calling your school right now and getting this boy in trouble!"

"We can't, Seto."

"Why not?"

"It was Ushio." The senior stopped dead in his tracks. That name struck cold fear in the hearts of anyone who heard it.

"You. Got. In. A. Fight. With. Ushio."

"Yeah, but it was all him, he started it, and continued it, but I ended it."

"What did you do to end it?" His voice was monotone as he questioned her.

"I kicked him in the crotch and ran away."

"Damn it Jessie! There is no way I am letting you back into that school."  
"NO! I am NOT running away again! If I do, he'll hurt him." Jessie's voice got really quiet as she reached the end of her proclamation.

"You're protecting a guy? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Anger tinged his words.

"Yeah. But that's how it is. I'm going to help the Mouto's unpack. See you later Seto." Her voice was filled with iciness.

"No way! You are staying right here in this house! Consider yourself grounded." Jessie dropped her backpack and ran away. "Damn it Jessie." Seto muttered. He picked her bag up off the driveway and walked inside, rubbing tears out of his eyes. "It'll be useless to follow her now. She's so stubborn." Jessie walked up to the door of Yugi's house. She knocked softly and the door opened. It was Yugi.

"Come in." He whispered. "my grandpa is asleep, so be quiet and follow me." They quietly walked to Yugi's bedroom, where he went over to a shelf. On that shelf were two boxes, golden and adorned with the millennium eye. He pulled one of them down. "In here is what my grandfather calls the forgotten millennium item. It's a very strange item, because it looks like a snake. When put together, apparently it wraps around all the fingers on one of your hands, and then wraps up your arm." He opened the box. There were many almost identical snake like pieces that were shining and golden. One of them had the eye on it. Yugi picked it up. "This piece should go right here." He held it over her left ring finger. "According to grandpa, this was the jewelry of the pharaoh's sorceress. She was with him almost all of the time, and she gave her life to him during the last battle, and to save her he sealed her soul away into her favorite piece of jewelry, the Millennium Snake." Jessie looked at the box with a need in her eyes. It was calling out to her, like she was destined for it.

"That's so cool." She stated as she picked up a few pieces, all of which immediately latched together.

"My grandpa says pictures of the sorceress look very similar to you, so he thinks that you are destined to have it. That's why I'm giving it to you."  
"Wow, Yugi. Thank you!" She picked the box up and started latching more pieces together.

"I was never able to solve that! How are you doing that?" Jessie looked at the growing form of a snake in her hands.

"I, don't know. The pieces are calling out to each other. They want me to solve them."

"Whoa." Jessie set all the pieces back into the box and gave Yugi a hug.

"Yugi! Are you here? Or are you a robber? You better not have anyone over without my permission!" Jessie looked at Yugi.

"I should go."

"Yeah" Jessie stood up and grabbed the box. Just as she reached the door, she turned back to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks." She walked out of the room as Yugi sat there, face turning red as a blush began to form. A moment later he heard the front door quietly close.

"Yeah Gramps!" Yugi yelled. "It's me!"

Jessie dashed across the road and up her driveway. She opened the unlocked door and quietly walked to her room and shut the door. She swore she heard faint sound of Seto crying in the room over. She fell down onto her bed and whispered to no one in particular.

"Why is this happening to me?"

***

Violence isn't good children. that's why it's going to be the main theme in the next chapter! Freaking YAY!

Iboni: Sigh, my crazy little hikari.

I smell pancakes! OMG YUM! BYe!

Iboni: -slaps hand on head- See you later.


	3. So what? I was in a gang

Actually, there is more violence in the next one. Which is saying something, since this is a pretty violent chapter.

Iboni: Are you okay? You don't usually like violent things.

Yeah I'm just tired. So tired. Night. –lays head down on Iboni and falls asleep-

Iboni: Oh well. Anyways, Jamie and I do not own Yugi, Solomon, the millennium puzzle, and a lot of the other stuff in here. However, we DO own Jessie, Ginger, the millennium snake, and Ushio's bipolar tendencies. Cause in the manga he's just mean.

-mumbling in her sleep- on with the fic! Zzzzz

BTW: _This is Jessie thinking. __This is Yugi thinking.__**And this is Ginger thinking.**_

***

Jessie walked out of her house and down her driveway. She blew a bit of strawberry blonde bang out of her face as she waited for Yugi to come out of his house. About 5 minutes later, she saw him rush out of his house with a pop tart hanging out of his mouth. He had on black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, a black tank top and his old blue school uniform jacket. His hair was a mess, obviously unbrushed, so it was in more spikes than usual. His black converse were untied, so he tripped and jumped back up. Jessie giggled, he was such a spaz.

"I'm sorry! I overslept and I'm still on Japan time."  
"Actually Yugi, you're right on time. I came out here early to make sure I didn't miss you. May I ask where you got those pants?"

"Huh? My pants?"  
"Yeah, I rather like them, and I may want a pair of my own."

"But you obviously have enough leather of your own. And I must say, it looks extremely good on you." He was right; she was wearing very good-looking leather. Her black tank top was curve hugging leather, also leaving very little to imagine. It cut short, so her flat stomach was showing. She had a black denim mini on, which stopped very high up. Her boots were also black leather, stopping mid thigh. She had a blue jacket tossed over her shoulders as well. She was hoping a little seduction would throw Ushio off a bit.

"We match." She giggled. Then she grabbed his hand and walked towards the bus stop.

"Jessie, wait."  
"Yeah?" She turned to face him, and he stood on his tiptoes and kissed her. His small, pink lips crushed into her ruby red ones. They stood like that for a minute, until Jessie pulled away.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I never learned, that was my first kiss." Jessie glanced down at her watch. The bus would be arriving any minute now.

"Ah, come on! We're gonna miss the bus!" She grabbed his hand and started running.

"Wait! My shoes aren't tied!" Jessie turned around and picked him up.

"Tie them while I run!" He leaned over and tied his shoes.

"I'm good!"

"No you're not."

"Why is that?"  
"I like holding you."

"Put me down when we get close, though. Okay?"

"Fine." She set him down. "We've been here."

"Oh." The bus rolled around the corner.

"Just in time" The bus stopped in front of them. The door hissed open and the two stepped on the bus hand in hand. Ginger looked up at them and squealed.

"Damn Ginger. Bring the decibels down! Yugi, this is my best friend and one of the few other people in this town who likes duel monsters. Ginger, you already know who this is." Yugi slid into the seat next to Ginger, and Jessie slid in next to him. It was a wide bus seat.

"Oh my Ra, hi Yugi!! You are so much cuter in person!" Jessie smacked her friend in the head.

"Sorry Ginger. He's taken."

"By who?" Instead of answering her, Jessie kissed Yugi lightly on the lips and Yugi blushed.

"Snap." Ginger's eyes got wide. "Jessie, major dishing later. Major." Jessie just laughed, until she remembered a certain person was on this bus and stopped, her eyes getting distant and a frown touching on her features.

"What's wrong?" Yugi looked at his new girlfriend with concern. The bus stopped, and sheer terror spread on her face. With one word she described fear itself.

"Ushio." He was walking onto the bus. He stopped next to Jessie and sat in the seat next to them.

"Hey there, slut. Nice outfit. Doesn't leave much to the imagination. Who's that? Is that the boy I'm going to beat up later? Hi, my name is Ushio. Because of your girlfriends stupidity, I'm going to beat you up later." Yugi looked like he was about to say something, anger spreading across his face, when Jessie put her hand on his leg. She pleaded with her eyes. 'Don't Yugi. You'll only make it worse.' They turned away from Ushio.

"Aw, babe. Don't be like that." Ushio grabbed Jessie and pulled her into the seat with him.

"Get off of me!!!" Jessie punched him in the chest. Hard. And screamed. "Are you a freaking robot? What the hell? OW!" Jessie looked at her hand. It looked broken. "Crap. Seto's gonna freak!"

"When I'm done with you, they'll be nothing left to freak over." And with that, he grabbed her unbroken hand, squeezing it so hard that all the bones began to crack, he was careful not to break them though. Didn't want her to go to the hospital before he was done. Then he picked her up and held her for the entire bus to see. "This is a warning to everyone who defies me. You're not going to live to tell the tale. With that, he threw her back into the seat he had been sitting. "After school, you're going down. Both of you" Jessie's head slammed against the metal side of the bus as he sauntered down the aisle to sit in the back. Yugi and Ginger sat her up.

"Jessie? Jessie? Speak to us! Are you okay?" It was useless though, Jessie was already unconscious.

***

"We're at school. What are we going to do?" Ginger asked Yugi as she looked down at her still unconscious friend.

"Drag her off?"

"That's all we can do." They were going to wait for everyone else to get off the bus, and then drag her down the aisle, off the bus and into the nurse's office. Luck wasn't on their side though, because Ushio stopped next to them.

"Aw, sleeping ugly isn't awake yet? How about I help you with that." He grabbed her and threw her over his back. All the two of them could do was follow with her stuff. When they stepped off of the bus, he chucked her onto the ground and laughed. Yugi dropped to her side.

"Jessie. Please get up." She whimpered and rolled onto her back. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

"What, happened. I feel like I'm tripping. Without the fun part of it."

"Jessie! We need to figure out how to get you and Yugi home without Ushio killing you!"  
"How about -cough- the other duelists? Jou and Tristan? They'll help us, wont they?"

"Yeah! Good thinking Jessie! I'll ask Tristan, since he's a soph, and you two will talk to Jou."

"Alright. Help me -cough- up" They lifted Jessie off the ground. She walked towards the school; Yugi and Ginger following close behind "Wait." Yugi and Ginger stopped, and Jessie spit some blood out into the dirt near the school. "Alright. I'm good."  
"Shouldn't you go to the nurse or something?" Yugi's amethyst eyes were full of distress.

"No way. I was roughed up way worse than this back when I was in that gang back in middle school." Ginger and Yugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You were in a gang!?!" Ginger sounded disbelieving.

"Why the hell else do you think Seto is so freaking protective? I also used to be an alcoholic and addicted to acid. That's why whenever I wake up from being unconscious I think I'm hung over or tripping. Trust me, I'm a tough chick." Yugi hugged Jessie.

"You're one amazing girl, Jessie." They walked into the school. _Did I ever take that thing out of my backpack? Damn I hope not. __**A gang?**__**Acid? And alcohol? Jessie's freaking cool! **__I hope Jessie knows what she's doing. I'll never live with myself if she gets hurt. Or worse._

***

"Hey Tristan." Ginger sat down next to a brown haired guy reading a book. He looked up at her.

"Oh, hey Ginger. What's up?"

"Jessie needs some help." She sat down next to him at his lunch table.

"Which teacher got her in trouble this time?"

"Not a teacher."  
"Who'd she screw up now?"  
"It's more like who screwed her up."  
"No. She did not mess with Ushio."

"Yeah."

"WHY THE HELL'D SHE DO THAT?"

"For him." She flipped open her phone to show him the picture of Jessie kissing Yugi on the bus she snapped that they didn't notice.

"Some look alike."

"No. It's really Yugi."  
"DUDE! REALLY!"  
"Once again, yeah."

"I believe you! Man, I'll help."  
"Cool. After school. Meet them by the exit. I won't be there. I'm the escape plan." Tristan nodded, and they ate the rest of their lunch.

***

"AH! GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HE-" Someone clamped their hand over the shaggy blonde's mouth. The lanky boy fought against his captor.

"Jou! Take a freaking chill pill!" Jessie held out a handful of jellybeans.

"Hell! Jelly beans! Thanks!" He grabbed them and popped them in his mouth. "So, what's up? The last time you did that was freshman year because you wanted me to teach you how to make out with someone."  
"Shut up! I'm in deep shit, and I need your help."  
"So you're bribing me with jellybeans. Why couldn't you just talk to me in the lunchroom? I'm hungry!"  
"He'll find me! And him." Jou looked over to see a small person sitting in the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Yugi stepped out of the shadows. "Holy-what the crap? Are you some Yu-Gi-Oh obsessed dork?"

"No. Jou, he's the real thing. That's my new neighbor, and boyfriend, Yugi Mouto." Jou looked at her. And then at Yugi. Back to Jessie. And to Yugi again.

"Damn. So what was this deep shit you were talking about?" Once again, one word says it all.

"Ushio."  
"Gah! Again! That dude doesn't know when he needs to screw off."  
"What do you mean, again?" Jou and Jessie turned to face Yugi.

"You mean she didn't tell you? About how he used to bea-" Jessie's hand clamped around his mouth again.

"You know my motto, Jou. It's the now that counts, and if you bring up the then you'll find yourself tied in a pretzel floating around in the sewage system."

"Ah, it don't really matter, Yuge. All that matters is we bring him down!"

Jessie clinched her friend in a headlock.

"Thanks, Jou. I knew you'd help us. Meet us by the exit right after school. Tristan should help us, if Ginger convinced him."

"Alright, I'm gonna go eat now. I'm STARVING!" Jessie giggled and let her friend go. Jou stopped up and ruffled his hair like a dog. Then he walked out of the dark hallway. Yugi wrapped his arms around Jessie.

"See." He said as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "With people like him, we'll be fine." Jessie put her hand on his arms. _How I wish you were right._

***

Snap! How touching! It bring tears to my eyes!

Iboni: You, wrote it. And it touches you? You are so confusing, Aibou.

Thanks! I like being confusing. Later!!


	4. Ushio Attack

YAY! It's the I-can't-believe-how-violent-this-is chapter!

Iboni: I'm glad I'm not in this one.

Me and Iboni don't own most of this. But we do own Jessie, Ginger, Ushio's insanity, Jou's temper, Tristan's slow courage reflex, and all the blood spilt in this chapter. Yes, I bought Yugi's blood on E-Bay

Iboni: I'm scared. Anyways, on with the fic!

BTW, **This is Jou thinking, **_and this is Jessie thinking. _None of the other characters have interesting thoughts.

***

Jessie and Yugi stood in front of the exit doors, waiting for Jou and Tristan to show up. Jessie stuck her right hand in her pocket, checking to see, again, if her weapon was ready for quick draw. It was. Yugi kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled sadly.

"Yugi, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"When I tell you to get on the bus, you run behind the bus to Ginger so she can disguise you and get you on the bus."  
"Why would I have to leave without you?"  
"Just promise me." She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with anguish.

"If it makes you happy." Jou and Tristan ran up to them. They all looked at each other solemnly.

"Let's go." Jessie walked out of the building. Jou and Tristan followed behind, each on the sides of Yugi. They both knew how tough Jessie was and they didn't bother protecting her. She had talked to them when she wasn't around Yugi and told them that their main goal was protecting Yugi. She would go for Ushio. **Jessie isn't getting all the fun. I'm going for Ushio the first smart moment I can. **_I hope Jou doesn't do anything stupid. Ginger won't be able to rescue Yugi if the 3 of us get hurt. Ugh, Jou. Hold your temper! Please! _They approached a ring of students, which split immediately when they walked up to it. Ushio was in the middle of the human ring.

"Ah." Ushio had a sick smile on his face. "You came! And with friends. How much fun this will be." Jou clenched his fists.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" Jou ran at Ushio and punch him in the face. Ushio just laughed.

"Ah, Jou. Are we acting like a tough guy to impress slutty the slut? Didn't I used to beat you up?" Ushio picked Jou up by the neck.

"Not. Without. A fight!" Jou swung backwards then kicked full force into Ushio's stomach. He didn't flinch. Instead he just punched Jou in the stomach and chucked him against the wall of the school. You could hear the bones shattering. Then he walked over to Jou and kicked him in the face. Blood was pouring out of Jou's nose. He groaned and clutched his stomach. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled at Jessie.

"Who's next?" Jessie twitched, trying to keep her emotions under control, like she learned how to back in her old gang. _They didn't call me heartless for nothing._ She also stuck her hands in her pockets, palming her weapon. She pulled it out, fully concealed in her hand. Then she charged. Ushio pulled his hands out of his pocket, a glint of light flickering off of his knife blade.

"Jessie!" Tristan screamed. "He has a knife!"

"Oh yeah?" She said quickly. "So do I!" She revealed the knife in her hand just as she slammed it into his side, and as the pain distracted him she twisted his wrist and grabbed his. Then she slid her knife out of his side and stepped back 10 feet. She wiped his blood off on her boots and looked at Ushio, doubled over in pain. _Now to finish this._ She went for him, ready to stab him with both knives.

"Jessie! Don't! Walk away!" Yugi shouted. She looked back at him.

"If I don't do this now, he's just gonna keep coming back for more!"

"JESSIE LOOK OUT!" Yugi and Tristan watched in horror as Ushio grabbed her wrists and picked her up. He stabbed her with the knife in the back, then threw her 15 feet into the air and let her crash to the ground. If you add his height, 7', to the 15, you get a lot of pain. She laid limp on the ground, her back bent at an unnatural angle. Then he look a knife from her nearly lifeless hands and began to slice her up. He carved his name into her face. The letters, U-S-H-I-O, bled down her face. Ushio picked her up by her neck so everyone could see.

"Now, she's mine." He laughed manically and threw her next to Jou. He walked over to Jou and carved his name into his face, too. "What a fun scar! If they wake up, that is." Yugi was struggling to run to his girlfriend, but Tristan held him back.

"Are you retarded? She did all this to protect you. If you run out there now, he'll kick your ass and her pain will be in vain." Yugi stopped struggling.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass. Please." Tristan rubbed his hands together.

"Come and get me, pretty boy!" Tristan walked towards him calmly. Ushio licked the knife that had Jou and Jessie's blood on it. Tristan's face had an unreadable expression on it.

"Put the knife down and take me with your fists. Only cowards hide behind weapons."

"Fine." Ushio chucked the knife in the direction of Jou and Jessie. Yugi cringed as it embedded itself in the wall, an inch above their heads. Tristan and Ushio were circling each other, fists up.

"You're going to regret this, pretty boy."

"I was about to say the same about you." Tristan punched Ushio. When he pulled his hand back, multiple small knives were sticking out of Ushio's chest.

"What the hell? You had me put my knife down so you could stab me with yours?"

"What, you think me and Jessie's old gang fought fair? Ha. HA!" Ushio pulled the knives out of his chest and threw them with deadly aim at Tristan. He dodged the first two flawlessly, but the 3rd one landed in his chest, just barely missing his heart. Luckily, the small knife didn't reach his lungs.

"Ow." He fell. Ushio walked over and kicked him in the gut. He pulled the little knife out and once again sliced his name into someone's face. He picked him up and chucked him down next to Jessie and Jou. All three of them groaned in pain as Tristan slammed against them.

"Now, it's time for dessert. The short, spiky little kid who thought putting on some big boy pants would scare me off." _No. Not, Yugi._ "It's time to feel the hurt, short stack." _NO! Stop! _"Get ready." Yugi was shaking.

"NO!" Jessie grabbed the knife in the wall and chucked it at Ushio with a lethal force. Then she took the knife she had in her other hand and chucked it at him again. Two fatal hits to the back. Ushio turned to Jessie, who was still standing, but barely. She was leaning against the wall. Her skin was a pale, sickly white from over-exerting. Sweat mixed with blood trickled down her face, and her eyes were half shut.

"Well, I was gonna leave you alone. But you had to bug me." He reached back and pulled the knives out of his back. He wasn't bleeding. He chucked the knives on the ground. "I prefer doing it the old fashioned way." Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He ran in between Ushio and Jessie.

"Don't touch her! If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me!"

"Yugi." Jessie mumbled weakly. "I can -cough- take it. Don't get yourself hurt. Go -cough- to the -cough- bus. Now." Her knees gave out.

"Aw." Ushio smirked. "Jessie wants to protect her little boyfriend. Well Jessie, you obviously can't take care of him, because if you could, would I be doing this?" He slapped Yugi so hard it cut him. The blood trickled down his cheek.

"Stop it -cough- you freaking bastard."

"Everything you say gets little Yugi hurt even more." He kneed Yugi, who dropped to the ground coughing. "You can't take much, can you?"  
"I can take enough." Yugi stood up weakly and punched Ushio. Jessie's eyes widened as he caught his hand.

"Yugi -cough- stop being -cough- stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm protecting you." Ushio used the fist of Yugi's he was holding to lift him up.

"EVERYONE!" Ushio shouted at the crowd. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE OR I KILL YOU TOO!" Everyone scattered, jumping on random buses that drove away. Ginger had been hiding behind one of the buses that rolled away. She ducked behind the retaining wall and watched in horror as Ushio took the knife next to his foot off the ground and carved his name into Yugi's face. "I'm going to have a little fun with this." He licked Yugi's cheek.

"Please. Stop." Ushio laughed at Yugi's attempt to stop the inevitable. He threw Yugi to the ground and straddled him. Then he started undoing Yugi's belt. Yugi whimpered. Tristan slammed his head against the wall to knock himself out so he didn't have to watched. Jou started saying every curse word in existence, all directed at Ushio.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Jessie screamed and started crying. Ginger stared, eyes wide, unable to look away as Ushio took something from Yugi. Something he could never get back. When he was done, he kicked Yugi in the side, laughed, and left. Ginger jumped over the wall and ran up to Yugi. She put her hand on his face.

"Oh my Ra." She walked over to Jessie, who was sobbing into Jou's chest. "Jessie, it's over." She turned to me.

"No, it's not! It's not over until that bastard dies! I'll kill him! I'll KILL HIM!" Jessie was swinging blindly in front of herself. Ginger backed away.

"Ginger." Jou mumbled. "Call 911 before she hurts anyone." Ginger whipped out her phone.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"Um, 3 of my friends just got beaten up and one of them was raped."

"Is this a prank call?"

"NO! Send an ambulance to the CBA High School! My friends are freaking dying, for Ra's sake!"

"Where are you again?"

"CBA HIGH! RA! You're the worst 911 operator I've ever talked to!"  
"How may 911 operators HAVE you talked to?"

"Don't change the subject. Is my ambulance coming?"

"It's on it's way. Who did this?"  
"No one you could stop."  
"Who?"  
"Ushio."  
"Oh, um, well, Ushio. How did your friends get into trouble with him?"

"Aw screw you. I hear my ambulance coming. Goodbye." She clicked the phone off and went back to Yugi, who was silently crying. "Yugi." She cooed softly. He looked up at her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" His amethyst eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"I, I couldn't. I'm sorry." Yugi grabbed his pants and slid them on. Even though it pained him, he crawled over to Jessie, who had stopped punching the air and was just whispering to herself.

"I'll kill him. I promise, I'll kill him." Yugi put his head on her chest and closed his eyes. She looked down at him, her little angel. "I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry this happened to you." But he couldn't hear her. What had happened drained his energy, he fell asleep on her. They all sat like that for a few minutes, Yugi sleeping on Jessie, Jessie crying on Jou, Tristan coming around next to them, and Ginger watching them off to the side.

***

The ambulance wasn't big enough.

"I'm fine. -cough- I'll sit with Ginger. –cough-"

"No! We need to get you medical attention, too."  
"Give it to me while I sit. Jou, Tristan and Yugi need it more."

"Aw, no way!" Tristan scowled. "Me and Jessie are too freaking hardcore for this ambulance. I'd rather go home and clean my cuts up myself."  
"But you two have lost so much blood! And what if you have internal bleeding?"

"We are ex members of the Snakehead gang. I don't know about you, Tristan, but I've taken harder crap than this before and walked away." The ambulance attendant looked at them, shocked.

"Fine, but only because the blonde is in critical." They laid Jou on the ambulance bed. "Is spiky here unconscious or asleep?" Jessie glared at them for calling him Spiky.

"He fell asleep after Ushio, after he, I, I can't say it." A few tears dropped out of Jessie's eyes. They turned to Ginger. She pulled one of their ears down to her mouth and whispered what happened to him. His eyes widened.

"He's going to need to be tested for STD's when we hit the hospital." After that they all got to work. They cleaned Jou up, wrapped a lot of his body in gauze. They also washed Yugi's cuts and put bandages on them. They asked Jessie and Tristan multiple times to let them do something, if just for the cuts on their faces.

"I'll let the real doctors patch me up in the ER." Tristan insulted them. After the 10th time of them asking, Jessie caved.

"Fine! Wash of the freaking cuts he made on my face! You're all so freaking ANNOYING!" So they stopped her face from bleeding, and they arrived at the hospital. Another fight with the ambulance workers came after that.

"No way! I'm carrying him and that's final!"

"You shouldn't even be walking in yourself, much less carrying someone else!" Jessie and Tristan had refused a stretcher, and now Jessie was insisting on carrying Yugi in.

"They need medical attention, not from losers like you, so just let me carry him in damn it!"

"Fine, but ONLY because your logic is right." The paramedics got out, with Jou on a stretcher. Then Ginger jumped out. After that, Tristan stepped out slowly, one of the paramedics trailing him in case he fell. Last but not least, Jessie got out very gently, so as not to disturb Yugi sleeping in her arms. She almost slipped, but her shadowing paramedic caught her.

"Get off me!" Jessie jerked away from him and walked inside.

***

"This doesn't make sense." The doctor looked at his x-rays and charts again. He focused on Jessie and Tristan. "From the scene you described, you two shouldn't be conscious right now, let alone standing a walking."

"We're tough."

"And he should have multiple broken bones right now, not just a fractured wrist." He pointed to Yugi, who was getting his left hand wrapped up in a cast. Jessie pushed her blood soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Listen, Doctor. I'm more broken than I ever have been. And that's saying something, since I'm usually the one doing the breaking." Jessie sighed, and winced. Her entire chest was wrapped in gauze from the cuts, stabs and bruises. Her face was patched up on the side where Ushio had written his name in her skin. Most of her left arm was wrapped up, for cuts and such. And her right ankle was sprained, so it was wrapped up in a soft cast.

"Seriously, we'll be fine." Tristan also had a patch where Ushio knifed his name, and he had a gauze wrap around his head from where he forced himself unconscious. His right shoulder was wrapped up, and so was part of his chest. On his legs were some bandages. "Send us and Yugi home. We'll be fine!" Jessie turned and looked lovingly at Yugi. The nurse finished plastering his hand, and Yugi turned to look at her. He smiled and ran over to her.

"Will you be the first to sign it?" He held out a permanent marker. "The nurse wanted to sign it, but I told her my girlfriend had to sign it first."

"I would love to sign it, Yugi." She took the marker and wrote on his cast, softly so she wouldn't hurt him. 'Yugi-I love you sooo much! You are too cute! I signed it 1st! xoxo, Jessie 3' She capped the marker and handed it to him. She kiss him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, then gave her a quick hug and ran back to the nurse.

"She signed it, you can signed it now." Jessie smiled. _He acts like a little kid, it's just too cute for words. _But she remembered what happened to him earlier, and tears of anger fell from her eyes.

"Fine. I'll sign your discharge papers. And Jou's too, since it seems he's recovering just like you guys." And as he walked away, he added under his breath, "Unnaturally." Tristan and Jessie looked at each other. That guy was such a dumb ass. At least they could go home. Yugi's nurse walked up to them, without Yugi.

"I just thought you'd like to know, he doesn't have any STD's now. But he'll need to come back in 8 months to check for HIV/AIDS. Alright?" Jessie nodded absently, watching Yugi draw on a scrap piece of paper. _I'll never let something like this happen to you again Yugi. _She gripped the table with fury. _If I do, I don't know how I'll live with myself._

***

OMG! THAT WAS REALLY LONG AND SCARY TO WRITE! It took me all night, because I was also doing my homework AND instant messaging my friends.

Iboni: Well that's all.

FOR NOW!!

Iboni: How much sugar did you have while I wasn't looking?

A LOOOOOT! HEHEHEHEHE! I'M HYPER!

Iboni: Uh oh. See you next time.

BYE!!!


	5. Get off my back Seto!

So this took me a long time to write compared to the other ones, since I usually wake up in the middle of the night and get major inspiration and write down a chapter or two. But this one hadn't come to me, so I had to force it out. I forced it out because I have two reviews! OMG! Now, usually I would have Iboni respond to the reviews, but she's out with Yami. I am so jealous! But I have Yugi here, and he'll do them instead. Yugi?  
Yugi: Well, YamiYugi100 thanks a million for being Jamie's first reviewer! Thanks for the advice. Your stories are pretty freaking awesome, too. And Davylover137, thanks for your review, too! Jamie is SO happy you put her story in your favorites and favorited her as an author. She wouldn't shut up since I got here so she could watch me while Yami and Iboni went on their date.

J: Anyways, on with the fic!!

***

"You're all going to need to call your parents to drive you home." The doctor's assumption caused a variety of looks to cross the faces of 3 of the teens.

"My parents are dead." Jessie's voice was layered with ice and pain.

"Mine are never around." Yugi's voice had a touch of sadness.

"Jou and I live together, with no one else." Tristan's voice sounded liberated and carefree.

"Well then…" The doctor seemed uncomfortable with the situation he'd created. "Does anyone have a way to get you all home?" Jessie looked at Yugi.

"I can't. Me and my grandpa don't have a car yet, sorry." Yugi looked at Ginger.

"My parents are gone for the week. Cruise vacation they didn't bring me to." She shrugged, and looked at Tristan.

"I can't drive, and Jou failed his test." They all turned and looked at Jessie who was staring off into space. Yugi tapped her foot with his. She glanced at their expectant looks. She thought for a minute until she realized what they were suggesting.

"Oh no. HELL no! No WAY! I wasn't even planning on GOING home! I was gonna stay at your place, Tristan. No! You can't make me!! I REFUSE TO CALL SETO!!" Yugi wrapped his arms around Jessie, and Ginger put her hand on top of Jessie's.

"We wouldn't ask you if there was any other option." Ginger whispered, gazing out the window.

"Bus? Taxi?" Jessie's voice was strained. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there's no bus routes that go from here to where you live. And a taxi would be obscenely expensive. It seems it's the only option."

"Ginger. Please tell me you have your credit card. Please!" She shook her head.

"I don't, I'm so sorry. It really is the only option."  
"Fine. But when I don't come back to school, it's because he won't let me out of the house again." She stood up harshly, throwing Yugi's arms off her. "Someone give me their cell phone. I left mine at home and I DON'T think it will make this easier if I have to call on a hospital phone.

"Here." Ginger tossed her Strawberry Chocolate through the air. Jessie snatched it mid flight and slid it open. She dialed her number in a walked away from the group. It took Seto half a ring to pick up.

*Phone Conversation*

"Hello?" Concern filled his voice.

"Hello Seto."

"Jessie! Oh my God! I was so worried!!! Are you okay? Why didn't you come home?"  
"I'm fine Seto." An awkward silence followed, which was rare. Jessie savored the moment.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story. I need you to pick me and some friends up."  
"Who and where?" Jessie took a deep breath. She knew he would only approve of one.

"First off, you need to give them rides. No one else has any way to get home.

"Fine! Who and where Jessie! Stop stalling!"  
"Ginger."

"Alright."

"Yugi. The neighbor."  
"Of course." He was sarcastic. Jessie could imagine the rage behind the sarcasm.

"Jou Wheels and Tristan Honda"

"The ex gang member and his roomy? What happened??"

"I will tell you later."  
"Where are you so I can pick you up?"  
"Domino Hospital."  
"WHAT THE HELL JESSIE? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER HAVE TO PICK YOU UP THERE AGAIN!"  
"I will see you soon Seto. Goodbye." Jessie over pronounced the words to make her point clear, and she hung up before he could answer. She walked back over to the group and sat down silently, slid Ginger her phone, and put her head in her hands.

"Is he…?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. And once I get to my house, I'm sneaking out and coming to YOURS Tristan. Got it?"

"Why mine?"

"No parents, food, shelter, friends who can fight, and that open invite from back in the days of Snakehead."  
"Right. THAT open invitation. Fine, knock the normal way."

"Thanks. Cause if I don't, I don't think I'll get to leave the basement ever again." She shuddered. They sat in silence, looking with concern at their friend, who had buried her head in her arms and wasn't moving. But they left her alone, knowing it would do no good to try to talk to her.

"Yo guys, what's happenin'?" Everyone but Jessie looked up to see a very messed up Jou.

"Damn! Jou, you should've let me and Jessie teach you how to survive! You look like crap!!" Jou had bandages all over his head, face, arms and legs. His stomach was also completely wrapped.

"I do, don't I? What's up wit Jessie?" Jessie looked up and glared at everyone but Jou.

"Seto. Is. Coming. Here."

"Oh." Jou's face twisted into a frown. He knew immediately that was bad.

"Everyone. Jessie's brother is here." A nurse happily informed them. Jessie banged her head on the table multiple times.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Jou caught her head.

"Killing ya brain cells ain't gonna help ya sneak out!"

"You're right…let's go." Jessie stood up. "Never mind. I can't do this." She turned and started to walk farther into the hospital. Jou grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, Jessie! Dat ain't the way the Jessie I know would handle dis! Lets GO!" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the exit. Everyone else went behind her and pushed her.

"Don't make me do this!!" Jessie buried her face in Jou's unwrapped shoulder. "I promised him I wouldn't get into another fight! That he would never pick me up here again!! I can't face the disappointment!"

"Jessie. You had a good reason dis time. You was protectin someone!"

"Fine." She whispered. She grabbed Jou for support, and walked out of the hospital.

"JESSIE! YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Seto grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you aren't in a load of trouble." Jessie pushed him away, and walked towards their minivan. She slid the door open and sat in the back row. Jou jumped in, sat next to Jessie and gave her a hug. Yugi climbed in, sat on the other side of Jessie and also hugged her. Tristan ignored the love-fest and sat in the middle. Ginger slid in next to Tristan.

"Hey Seto." Ginger tried to make small talk.

"Ginger. Why aren't your parents picking you up?"

"Oh, they went on a vacation without me."  
"I see." The rest of the ride was mostly silent.

"Alright, later guys." Ginger jumped out of the car. They all half waved. A few more silent minutes later Seto pulled up to Tristan and Jou's house.

"Good luck." Tristan whispered as he jumped out.

"The offer still stands." Jou whispered, and stepped out of the car. Another few minutes passed. They finally arrived on their road.

"Bye Yugi."  
"Bye." Yugi slid out off the car.

"What the HELL Jessie? What happened to your promise? That I'd never have to pick you up there again?"  
"When Ushio decides to mess with someone, he messes with them thoroughly. I'll be in my room." Jessie jumped out of the car and ran up the porch steps. She reached under the gutter and unlocked the door. She ran towards her room, but Seto caught her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. I know you'll just sneak off to Yugi or Tristan's house. You will be sleeping in the basement until your grounding is over."  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"  
"I HAVE TO BE SINCE OURS IS DEAD!"  
"SCREW YOU!" Jessie ran to the basement with tears in her eyes. She curled up on the couch and sobbed for an hour. Once she was done, it was almost midnight, and she was bored. Utterly bored. "What the hell am I going to do?" She glanced around the room. A metallic sparkle caught her eye. "Oh! The millennium snake! I can solve that!" She grabbed the box and dumped the contents onto a small table. She picked up the pieces and started connecting them. "Freaking Seto. Who does he think he is? I'm not going home tomorrow. And Ushio! I don't know how, but that bastard's gonna die." Jessie continued swearing at Seto and Ushio as she linked piece after piece together. "One more piece!" She reached for it, and the clock read 11:59

YUGI'S HOUSE, JUST AFTER HE GETS HOME

"Yugi! Where were you! I was worried! What happened?" Solomon ran his hand over the bandages on Yugi's face.

"It was just some bully. I went to the hospital as a precaution."

"Is anything else wrong with you?"

"My wrist is fractured. But I'm fine Grandpa."

"No your not! A fight, on the first day of school? Consider yourself grounded!"

"What!?!?"

"You heard me! Go to your room!"

"UGH!" Yugi dashed into his room, slammed the door, and jumped onto his bed. His right fist smashed down onto the pillow. "I can't believe this!!" After about an hour of punching his pillow he stopped and sighed. "So, now what?" He sat at his desk and started putting together his millennium puzzle. "Wait, why am I doing this now? I should be doing something important! Well, it is calming me down. I'm actually getting this!" He clicked in some more pieces. "I see! You put this in and twist it so it fits this one. Yes! One more piece!" It was 11:59. He grabbed the piece in his hand. It had the eye of Ra in the middle. "Yes. I did it. I solved the millennium puzzle." He snapped the piece in, and at the same time, two other things happened. Jessie clicked the last piece into the millennium snake, and the clocks all changed to 12:00 AM.

***

Ugh! The beginning sounded like such a filler! But I like the end, because the last part is actually WHY I named the series At The Stroke of Midnight.

Yugi: It sounds like Yami and Iboni are outside.

See you later!

Yugi: Bye!

By the way, I love you reviewers! And if your name isn't YamiYugi100 or Davylover137 then I shall mind crush you if you don't review.  Bye!!!


	6. Ushios going down!

Yay! Next chapter! I thought it wasn't going to be violent, but it turned out to be…whatever. Guess who's here with me today? YAMI! –squeals-

Yami: Okay, ow. I can't hear anything.

Would you do the disclaimer for me? Please??

Yami: Sure. Jamie doesn't own most of the stuff in here, but she does own Jessie, Ginger (who doesn't appear in this chapter), Iboni, and a volume of Shonen Jump which she used a lot to make this chapter.

YAY! THANK YOU YAMI! –hugz-

Yami: Squeezing. Me. Can't. Breathe.

-ignoring what he just said- YAY! I GOTS A YAMI! ON WITH THE FIC!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A blinding flash of white light engulfed Jessie, lifting her off the ground. Her hair lengthened, and streaks of ebony appeared. Her body elongated to add about 7 inches to her height. Her feet stepped onto the ground, and the light vanished. She looked up, her eyes no longer blue but ebony, and on her forehead was the eye of Ra.

"It is time." She ran up the stairs, not making a sound. Seto wouldn't have caught her except for the fact he was sitting in a chair by the door.

"Where do you think you're going Jessie?"

"My name is not Jessie, fool."  
"Are you sleepwalking? Of course your name is Jessie."

"My name is Iboni! I am the Pharaoh's Sorceress, and I've been trapped in the Millennium Snake for far too long! So, mortal, out of my way!" Iboni threw her hand in front of her, the one with the Millennium Snake on it. Dark energy chains attached him to his chair.

"What the crap did you just do?"

"Goodbye, fool. I do hope you enjoy the dark energy." She opened the door and ran out onto the porch. She jumped of the second story railing and landed silently on the ground below, with the help of a little shadow magic. You couldn't hear her as she ran across the street and around the house of the Mouto's. She jumped and swung through his open 2nd story bedroom window. "My Pharaoh." She knelt on the ground next to a taller Yugi. "I am here to serve you." His eyes opened, and the crimson irises looked at her.

"Stand up, my trusted sorceress. It seems we have planning to do." Iboni stood up.

"What do you mean, my dear Pharaoh? We have just woken from a 5000 year sleep and you say we must plan? But what for?"

"Iboni. Did you not look within the mind of your host? They have been wronged, we should help them."  
"Why would we do that? They are bodies, nothing more." Jessie's soul appeared next to Iboni.

"Hell, I ain't letting you take my body! Screw off!" She tried to punch Iboni, but her hand passed right through. "What the crap? And what did you do to my brother? Dark energy chains? You piece of shit!" She glanced over at the Pharaoh. "Oh, hey Yami. What's up? Can you tell her to release my brother, and my body?" Yami stepped back startled.

"How do you know my name?"

"How don't I. Yugi can tell you. Just get her to release my brother?"

"Uh, okay. Iboni, please release her brother."

"Fine." She held her hand up and snapped her fingers. Back at Jessie's house Seto, who had been struggling against the dark energy beams, suddenly fell forwards with lack of restraint. He rubbed his head, mumbled something about dreaming that and walked back to his bedroom.

"Now seriously! What the hell is going o-" Jessie was sucked back into the Millennium Snake.

"Finally. That girl was giving me a headache!"

"Iboni! You can't just take over people's bodies and not give them a say in it! Where are your manners?"

"I've been stuck in a bracelet for 5000 years, why would I have manners for anyone but you, my Pharaoh."  
"Never mind this! We have planning to do."

***

"Yugi and Jessie called me out. What a laugh. Those two couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag." Ushio chuckled under his breath. "Where are those two?" -Thud- Ushio twirled around towards the noise.

"Hello, Ushio." Yami Yugi and Yami Jessie stood in front of him, shrouded in darkness. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"It's not polite to mumbled, Ushio. You really should learn to speak up." Yami Jessie took a step out of the darkness.

"For the love of crap!" Ushio looked Yami Jessie up and down. **She's tall! And her hair is weird! And her eyes! They're black! WHAT IS GOING ON!**

"Yes, Ushio. Maybe we should teach you some manners." Yami Yugi stepped into the light, his crimson eyes glaring at Ushio.

"Alright, what the hell?"

"Now, Ushio. Would you like to play a little game?" Yami Jessie cocked her head and smiled.

"Yes, and the winner of the game gets this." Yami Yugi held up a thick stack of money. "400,000 yen!" Ushio's eyes widened.

"You called me out to give me money?" Ushio reached towards the money.  
"No, not to give you money. To give you the chance to win it." Yami Jessie flicked her arm out and Ushio's arm recoiled to his side, held in place by dark energy.

"Why can't I move my arm? What kind of freak show is this?" Yami Yugi stepped even closer to Ushio, his crimson eyes ablaze.

"But if you lose or cheat, the penalty game will decide your fate!"

"What ever. What are we playing? I want to get this over with."  
"Iboni." Yami Yugi addressed Yami Jessie. "Do you have that knife?"  
"Yes." She threw a knife, which barely missed Ushio's head and landed on the concrete square a few feet away. "Here is how to play, Ushio." She flicked her wrist, and his arm went loose. She walked over to the concrete square and Yami Yugi tossed her the money. "The players will take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stands, and he must always take more than one bill. The game continues until the last bill is gone. The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money by hand or quit in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to his opponent. I will be refereeing, and you will play against Yami." Yami Yugi walked over to Yami Jessie.

"Doesn't that sound interesting, Ushio?"

"Heh, it's just a test of courage. I'll win easily." **Is this really Yugi and Jessie? **Yami Yugi and Ushio walked over to the concrete square. Yami Jessie slid the money out of the envelope and placed it on the table.

"You two can ro-sham-bo for first." Yami Jessie held the knife in the air, making sure it was sharp.

"Paper!" Yami Yugi held out an open hand.

"Rock!" Ushio held out his fist. "Damn."

"Then I'll start." Yami Yugi took the knife and money from Yami Jessie, and placed the stack on his hand. He held the knife over his hand and, ever so gently, pushed the knife through some of the bills. He pulled the knife out to show a very small stack of bills. "Phew! I didn't even get ten bills. I thought I'd but my strength into that, but they're not easy to stab. Okay, your turn." Yami Yugi held the knife out to Ushio. He grabbed it and slapped the money down on his hand. He twitched as he held the knife up, preparing to stab. Yami Jessie noticed the twitch.

"If you use too much strength, you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed."  
"Shut your trap!" He slammed the knife down onto the bills. He pulled it out and twitched again, chuckling nervously. "Heh, look. Over 100,000 ye! And not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder."

"Not bad." Yami Yugi commented.

"But it gets harder to control your strength each turn." Yami Jessie smiled. Yami Yugi repeated what happened last turn, only getting a few bills. They went back and forth a few more times.

"There's not a lot of money left." Yami Yugi handed Ushio a small stack of bills and the knife.

"The game is almost over!" Ushio set up for what he believed to be his last turn. "There's nothing to this game! The rest of the money is mine!" He lifted his hand to stab the last bills. His arm was twitching, filled with unused power. "What's wrong? I'm using too much strength! I can't relax my arm! It isn't listening to my brain! This is bad! My right arm is trying to swing down with all its strength! I'm aiming for the money and my left hand together!"

"In shadow games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate!" Yami Yugi looked at Ushio's arm with an evil smile on his face.

"Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your own greed. You can no longer stop it. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left had to get the money or-" Ushio cut Yami Yugi off.

"The answer is simple! There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand AND getting all the money!" He held the knife above Yami Yugi. "You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose! Die, Yugi!" He stabbed the air where Yami Yugi had been standing. Yami Yugi was in the air, he had jumped a full ten feet above Ushio's head. Yami Jessie jumped on Ushio, pulling his arms around his back and encasing them in dark energy bonds. She took the knife.

"Just as we thought." Yami Yugi landed next to Yami Jessie as they stood in front of Ushio.

"You weren't able to follow the rules after all!" Glowing eyes appeared on both of their foreheads.

"That eye!" Ushio was frightened for the first time in his life.

"This is only seen by those who trespass into our souls!" They shouted at him in unison. "Like those who hurt our friends and steal our money! PENALTY GAME!" They pointed at him. "THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!" A golden eye flew across the short distance and hit Ushio. His eyes unfocused.

"Ah! Money! It's money! Oh my god! Money! It's everywhere! This is great! Money!" Ushio was grabbing at the air around him, believing it was money.

"They say money can make your head spin, but now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice!" Yami Jessie turned and began to walk away.

"For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end for you. Ha." Yami Yugi followed her. "And I've gotten all our money back."

"Money!!" Ushio grabbed again and again at the empty air.

GAME OVER

A crowd of people surrounded a small area.

"Hey! Look! Look!" "What's with him?" "Weird!" Ushio was sitting in the middle of the road shouting and grabbing at the air.

"Money! It's all mine! I won't let you have it! MONEY!" The students heard an engine and all glanced back.

"Ah! A bus! Run!" "Someone get Ushio!" "I can't! He's too heavy!" The students all abandoned him. -SPLAT-

"Ew." Jessie stepped out of the bus and saw what was left of Ushio after colliding into a bus. Yugi stepped out behind her.

"Yeah. Ew." They both yawned and rubbed their eyes. "I'm so tired, and I have no idea why. All I remember is finishing the puzzle, and then-HEY! I finished the Millennium Puzzle!" Jessie smiled weakly at him.  
"And I finished the snake. And about what happened last night, I have a lot to tell you." They started walking into the school as Jessie filled him in on the events of the night before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-still hugging Yami- WABAM! That was awesome, wasn't it? WASN'T IT! I didn't get any reviews last week –pout-

Yami: Don't worry, she'll forgive you eventually. Unless of course you don't review. By the way thanks for making me seem so cool in this!

Your welcome. Anyways, review or my shadow monsters will eat you slowly!  
Yami: Um, I'm scared…and can you get off of me?

I DON'T WANT TO!

Yami: Iboni! Get her off of me!

You told on me? Eep! She's coming! –runs out of room-

Yami: Well then, bye!

Iboni: -entering room- Hello and goodbye, everyone!


	7. Iboni is crazy!

Iboni: You made me mean in this story!!

Me: We'll, you were kind of like this when I first met you…

Iboni: I was NOT!

Yugi: Yeah, you were.

Iboni: No I wasn't!

Yami: You were.

Iboni: Pharaoh. Why?

Me: Yami's on my side! YAY! –jumps on him and squeals-

Yugi: Before she kills him, all previous disclaimers still apply.

Iboni: On with the fic!

Yami: -running around trying to get Jamie off of him- Get off! Get off!

Me: NEVER!  
Iboni and Yugi: Sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No. Freaking. Way!" Yugi shouted at her.

"Ah! No screaming in my ear please!" Jessie cringed.  
"Oh. Sorry. BUT OH MY RA!"  
"That was so girly Yugi! Ra."

"Sorry again. So what else happened?"  
"Yugi bounced up and down in anticipation. She had only told him about being in his room.

"I will tell you the rest during lunch with Jou. 'Kay?" Yugi pouted. And crossed his arms. Jessie laughed and kissed his head.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me. Sorry."

"How do you resist that?" Yugi whined and stomped his foot. She smiled at him.

"I'm magical." Yugi glanced down at the Millennium Snake wrapped around Jessie's arm. He smiled and took her arm in his hand.

"It looks like it was made for your hand."  
"It was." They locked eyes. Yugi blinked, and his eyes were crimson. Jessie blinked, her eyes were black. The two of them leaned in and kissed each other. Then they pulled away and shook their heads, eyes changing back to normal.

"Well that was weird." Yugi pointed out the obvious. They both laughed.

"Let's get to social studies so Mr. C wont kill us." They intertwined fingers and walked down the hall.

***

Yugi and Jou sat at the lunch table, munching quietly on their lunches with wide eyes while Jessie explained what happened.

"And then they were all like, ILLUSION OF AVARICE! And these giant eyes came off of their foreheads and hit Ushio who started shouting. He was all, Money! Oh my god its money! And they walked away and were talking and stuff then they went back to our beds and switched us back to our bodies. You must have been asleep, but I was wide awake and I didn't sleep at all last night. And that's what happened."

"Wow." Yugi said quietly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF RA ARE YOU INSANE?" Jou jumped up and shouted. A lunch aide came over and shushed him.

"What are you talking about Jou?" Jessie rolled her eyes and bit into her ham sandwich.

"Yugi, talking to Jou rationally is like trying to go to the moon with a ball of yarn." Jou glared at her.

"There is NO way this happened! You two are pulling my chain!!" Jessie glanced at Yugi.

"We'll prove it."  
"Sure you will." Jou said sarcastically. Yugi nodded to Jessie and their eyes changed again.

"Jou. The owners of these bodies tell the truth." Yami Yugi said.  
"Okay, so you can change your voice. Big dea-OH MY GOD!" Jou was suddenly wrapped in dark energy binds. Yami Jessie stared straight into his green eyes with her black ones. "J-jessie?" He squeaked.

"My name is Iboni. I don't think I should let your little friends keep their bodies, so be glad the Pharaoh is a kind man." She snapped her fingers and the binds disappeared.

"Oh my RA! Yami!! Hi! I'm a huge fan!!" Yami's face scrunched into a confused expression.

"Why does everyone know my name?" Yami shouted.

"Yams, chill! I can't believe they haven't told you yet. You're famous, man!" Yami raised his eyebrows at Jou's proclamation. "Real Jessie can probably explain it better than I can."

"Oh, okay. Iboni, can I talk to your hikari?"  
"HIKARI?" Iboni shouted. "DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?"

"Hey! Hush! Too loud for the cafeteria!" Scolded a lunch aide. Iboni snapped her hand out and the lunch aide fell to the ground.

"What just happened?" "Is that lunch aide okay?" "Does she need CPR?" Students all crowded around the fallen aide.

"What did you do that for Iboni?" Yami said angrily.

"She was annoying me. Anyways. HIKARI? You've known this boy for what, a day? And you're already NICKNAMING HIM? I can't believe you! You've gone soft Atemu!" Jou gasped. "What are you gasping at mortal?"

"No one finds out his real name until season 5! How do you know that?!?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Go away."  
"Jessie!" He shouted towards Iboni. "Take back your body please!!" Her spirit appeared.

"Get out of my body!!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!" Jessie's spirit sprang forward, and she concentrated so she punched Iboni. A blinding flash of light filled the cafeteria as Jessie attempted to take over her body again. As the light disappeared, Jessie's body fell to the ground, and the spirit forms of Iboni and Jessie were fighting in the air.

"What are we going to do?" Yami and Jou groaned at the same time. Suddenly Yugi's spirit appeared next to Yami, and flew up to where the girls were fighting and pulled them apart.

"Cut it OUT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!!" Both girls stared at him.

"Sorry Yugi." Jessie made a face that said please-forgive-me. Spirit Yugi hugged Jessie.

"Go back into your body while she isn't paying attention." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and jumped back into her body.

"HEY!" Iboni's spirit chased after her, but got there too late. Jessie, back in her own body, threw the Millennium Snake right at Iboni. Her spirit was sucked in as the Snake clanged to the ground.

"What am I going to do with that?" Jessie sighed. "I can't wear it, because she'll just take over my body again. I don't think I have the power to break it either, since I'm bonded to it." She put her head in her hands. "Why'd I have to get such a mean yami? Gah." Yami put his arm over Jessie.

"I'll hold onto the Snake and talk to Iboni until she will play nice. Okay?"

"I suppose so." Yami reached down and grabbed the Millennium Snake and put it into Yugi's backpack. Yugi re-took over his body. Jou's mouth was wide open in shock.

""Damn. I got some crazy friends."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Zzzzzzzzzz…

Yami: I didn't know you could do a sleepers hold, Yugi!

Yugi: Iboni taught me! –Yami turns to glare at Iboni-

Yami: WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING HIM?

Iboni: Self defense!  
Yami: Oh, you know self defense? Self defend this! –attacks Iboni-

Iboni: GAH!

Yugi: Why do these all end in fights? What ever. See you next time!


	8. Yugi's WHAT?

Next chappy! It makes me happy! MAJOR PLOT TWIST AT END! Bam! Betcha didn't see THAT one coming!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own most of this. So yeah. On with the fic!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Click. Click. Click. Click.** Was the sound of Iboni wandering her soul room. She sighed.

"This place SUCKS! Why'd my host need to know so much about the millennium items? GAH!" She tripped over something. "WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted. She looked down at the item she tripped over. It was a cat.

"Hey kitty. Where'd you come from?" She cooed as she reached to pet it. So, she has a soft spot for cats. So? The cat began to glow. "HOLY RA!" Iboni shouted as she was flung into a wall. The cat's eyes were glowing red as it walked up to Iboni's limp body.

"Sorry." It said with the Pharaoh's voice.

"Pharaoh?" She asked weakly.

"Yep." The cat said.

"Why?" She said, angrily as she sat up rubbing her head.

"I wanted to talk to you and for some reason was turned into a cat when I entered your soul room." He explained.  
"How are you in my soul room?" She asked.

"My host is wearing both the Millennium Puzzle and Snake." He said.  
"What, no hikari today?" She spat. The cat frowned.

"I know you don't like me calling them that, so I didn't. I will visit you periodically, but until you learn to play nice, you wont be allowed out. Got it?" The cat asked as he started to fade.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be waiting for you next visit, Pharaoh." She said icily. The cat sighed.

"See you next time, my sorceress." He said as the cat faded into nothing.

"Good bye Pharaoh." She said sadly into the darkness. "I love you."

2 MONTHS LATER

"What's the update?" Jessie asked the red-eyed man.

"She's not even talking to me anymore. She just sits there and stares at me. I think that's all she does at all." He said sadly. Jessie patted his back.

"She'll come around. Now, can I have Yugi please? He has a doctor's appointment and I'm driving him down there." Jessie said. She smiled because she just got her permit. Then she frowned, remembering the reason for the doctor's appointment. It had been 2 months since the dead bastard, Ushio, had violated Yugi. He was getting tested for HIV. Jessie had a sinking feeling about it, too. Yugi had gotten the flu a week or two after the incident. But it had gone away, and he seemed healthy. It could just be a coincidence, but Jessie had learned about HIV/AIDS in health class back in the 8th grade. Symptoms of the flu after being in an at risk situation…HIV symptom. Seeming okay afterwards…symptom. It was kind of early to be testing, but she was making him go every two months. Can't be too sure. Her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss from Yugi. She giggled and scooped him up. He pouted.

"Put me down!" He whined, trying the puppy dog eyes.

"They still don't work Yugi!" Jessie laughed. She opened up her car's passenger door and put Yugi in.

"Harrumph." He said and folded his arms across his chest, making a mad face.

"You still love me." Jessie said.

"You're right." Yugi agreed and smiled at her. She shut the door and jumped over the Yugi into her seat. (A/N She's not magical; it's a bright red convertible)

"Let's go." Jessie said as she grabbed the steering wheel and peeled out. A silence fell over the car as they thought about what may lay ahead.

_If Yugi has HIV I'm going to bring Ushio back to life and whoop his ass harder than before._

_***_

The doctor walked into the room, her face unreadable. Jessie mentally swore. Yugi didn't notice the expression and just stared at the doctor anxiously.

"Well, there's good news and…interesting news." The doctor said.

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" Jessie shouted. Yugi turned to Jessie. She just shook her head and looked back at the doctor.  
"Well, the good news is you don't have HIV." Jessie sighed in relief at the doctors statement.  
"And what's the interesting news?" Yugi inquired.

"We accidentally tested you for something else, and, well…Yugi. You're pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HOLY SNAP CLIFFY!  
Yugi/Jessie: PREGNANT?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?  
You see, originally Yugi was gonna have AIDS. But that's kind of mean, and today I was reading some RiYuYami mpreg and I was like, hell! I'll make him preggers!  
Yugi: I truly hate you. Times a million.

But I love Yami. Anyways, review or I wont give you cookies!!!


	9. How is this POSSIBLE?

Yami: WHAT?? YUGI'S PREGNANT?

Only in the story…

Yami: Oh, your going to pay.

IBONI! YAMI IS THREATENING ME!  
Yami: You told on me?

Sweet revenge…anyways, swearing is the only warning. I don't own nothing in the chappy except Dr. Gallagher. Merry Sunday all.

Iboni: Don't threaten my hikari! ON WITH THE FIC!

START

"WHAT??" Yugi shouted. **Thump.** Yugi and the doctor looked over at Jessie, who had passed out.

"Does she do that a lot?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. That's the 3rd time this month. She passes out in high stress situations, which is weird since she was a gang member." The doctor nodded, considering she was the Snakehead's preferred doctor. Jessie sat up, rubbing her head.

"I just had the strangest dream Yugi. You were pregnant!" She said with a shaky laugh.

"He is pregnant." The doctor said. **Thump.**

"And she's down again." Yugi sighed. This time she recuperated much quicker. She sat up.

"Yugi?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yep." Jessie stood up and sat back down in the chair and smoothed her hair down. She took a deep breath.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" She shouted at the doctor.

"It seems he was born with female organs inside of him." The doctor explained.

"Weird…" Yugi said. Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Will you keep it?" The doctor asked. Jessie looked at Yugi.

"It's your call, sweetheart." She said. He thought for a minute.

"Yes. I don't think I can kill an innocent being." He said. Jessie hugged him.

"I'll help you every step of the way." She said.

"So will I." The doctor said. They both looked at her, puzzled. "I'm actually a specialist in male pregnancy, the only one in the state of New York. My name is Dr. Gallagher. Now, let's take a look at your stomach, shall we?" Yugi nodded. Dr. Gallagher walked over to a padded table and motioned for Yugi to get on top. He laid down and the doctor pulled his shirt up and started feeling around his stomach. When she pressed down underneath his belly button, he gasped in pain.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jessie asked, worried. She took his hand.

"That was your baby bump Yugi." Dr. Gallagher said. She took his other hand and placed it there. He felt a small, hard bump. Yugi smiled.  
"May I?" Jessie asked. Yugi nodded. She reached out and placed her hand on Yugi's stomach and smiled. Dr. Gallagher started pulling out some equipment. "What's that?" Jessie asked.

"A portable ultrasound. The main one is being used upstairs. "Now, this is going to feel very cold." She said and rubbed some gel on his stomach.

"Eep! That is cold!" Yugi said. Jessie laughed. The doctor put the probe over Yugi's stomach.

"There." She said as she pointed to a small fetus on the screen. "That's your baby." The doctor took a screenshot of the child.

"I have a little person inside of me." Yugi said. Jessie smiled, but inside she was torn. The bastard's baby was growing inside her boyfriend. This couldn't get any weirder. Dr. Gallagher handed them the sheet and talked about setting up another appointment in a month. When that was settled the two of them left for the car. Yugi noticed Jessie was being quiet.

"You okay?" He asked her. She looked down at him.

"Well, this is weird as hell." She stated. "But I'll be fine. I think we need to get help from Seto." Yugi gasped.

"You haven't been home for a month and half, and you want to ask him for help?"

"He'll help me. He always does."  
***

Jessie and Yugi stood outside of Jessie's house. They knocked on the door. A few minutes later Seto opened the door.

"Oh, Jessie. Hey." He said. He looked tired, and older. Jessie hugged him. "What do you need Jessie?" He asked. Jessie sighed.  
"You know me too well. I, well, Yugi mostly but me too, need your help."

"What did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's Ushio again." Jessie said.

"He's been dead for 2 months now." Seto said with a no-duh voice.

"He's left behind something major." Yugi said.

"When I told you what happened the day of the fight, I left something out. You see, Ushio. He…he raped Yugi." Seto looked at Yugi with horror.

"I'm so sorry Yugi." He said.

"But that's not it." Yugi said. "Jessie brought me to the doctor's today, and they told me I have female organs in my body and that I'm pregnant with his child." Seto's mouth opened. He stood there for a minute, not doing anything. Then he hugged Yugi and Jessie.

"I'll do whatever you need."

END  
Way, way too short. It's only two pages! Ew! But I needed to cut it off at a good spot.

Iboni: Wow. Mpreg. Wow. I chased Yami away.

Thanks. Dr. Gallagher is my diabetes doctor, turned into a mpreg doctor. (at least, in my fic she is.)

Iboni: Review, or I bake hockey pucks into cookies and give them to YOU!

Bye!


	10. Not the cookies!

This came to me, I had to write it. More about that later. I own nothing.

Iboni: On with the fic!

START

Yugi sat at the counter in Jessie and Seto's and soon to be his house, staring into space while munching on a bunch of cookies.

"How was that one?" Jessie asked. She was baking cookies and having Yugi taste test.

"Delicious, like the last 5. Don't make me get fat before I start to really show." Yugi said.

"Which one was the best?" Jessie asked him. "And you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant."

"Um, why don't you just make a platter of all of them? And I will be fat, there's no denying it." Yugi said. Jessie sighed.

"Man-woman hormones." She said. Yugi suck his tongue out at her. "That's a good idea, since I made a dozen of each. Are you sure you're ready to tell your grandpa?" Now Yugi sighed.

"It's better sooner than later." He said.  
"I thought the expression was better late than never." Seto said as he walked in. "Oh, cookies!" He reached to grab one, and Jessie whacked his hand with a spoon. "But Yugi's eating one!!" He whined. Yugi burst out laughing.

"He was taste testing. You snooze, you lose. The rest are for his grandpa." Jessie said. Seto nodded.

"Have fun dropping that news." Seto said. Jessie placed the cookies on a plate and wrapped them in cellophane.

"Shall we?" She said to Yugi. He stood.

"We shall." They left the house, walked across the street and rang the doorbell to Yugi's house.

"Hi Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hi there, Mr. Mouto. I made you some cookies." Solomon raised his eyebrows.

"What's up?" He asked. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Good. And…interesting." Yugi said.

"What's interesting?" Solomon asked.

"You might want to sit." Jessie said. Solomon eyed them suspiciously as he sat on the couch.

"That day I got in a fight 2 months ago, the guy raped me, as you know. They accidentally tested me for something extra and they found out that I havefemaleorgansinsideofmeandthatI'mpregnantwithhischild." The last part Yugi said came out in on breath.

"WHAT?" Solomon shouted. "You're…PREGNANT?" Yugi nodded.

***

"AND TAKE YOUR COOKIES TOO!" The front door opened, the cookies flew out and landed with a thump on the lawn.

"Well, that could have gone better." Yugi said, standing up and brushing his pants off.

"You're taking that well." Jessie said as she got up, too. Yugi started sobbing into Jessie's shirt.

"He's my only family!!" _Spoke to soon._ Yugi wiped his tears and ran over to the cookies. "Yummy!"

"Wow, pregnant man hormones…" Jessie said. She went over and picked the cookies up.

"No! Don't take the cookies!" Yugi said, following Jessie with his arms outstretched towards the cookie platter. Jessie made the cookies go back into her house. Seto was sitting at the counter.

"You have cookies so I take it that didn't go well?" Seto said.

"Nope! We have a new resident." Jessie said. Seto smiled. Jessie put the cookies on the counter and the two of them tore into the package. "Boys." She sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

END

Damn, this is short! I wanted to put that little thing in though. I woke up last night after seeing Solomon (in a dream) kick Yugi and Jessie (literally) out the door and shouting "AND TAKE YOUR COOKIES TOO!"

Iboni: Yeah, she jumped up and shouted 'don't throw the cookies! What'd they ever do to you?' It was a special moment for her.

-sticks my tongue out- Meanie. I'm going to ATTEMPT to write some Why Won't You Let Me Die?. But don't be disappointed if I can't.

Iboni: Review! Or I'll force you to watch 18 continuous hours of Bill Nye the Science Guy!!


	11. The fastest pregnancy of a man ever

Tada! Chapter 11! I'm kind of sad, since I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter 4. Anyways, I was going to update Love Story, since it got so many reviews but I haven't updated this in forever, so…enjoy! On with the fic!

START

~*~*3 Months*~*~

The third month goes by nearly without a hitch. The baby is growing normally, and Yugi's been good. There was…one incident.

_-Flashback-_

_Jessie, Yugi and Jou were all sitting at their normal lunch table. Yugi was eating much more than normal, he was eating for two. Jou had noticed, and they hadn't told anyone about Yugi's condition yet. _

"_Man, Yuge, you sure are eating tons of food." Jou commented._

"_Are you calling me fat?!" Yugi screeched. He slapped Jou, and then ran out of the cafeteria crying. Everyone was staring silently._

"_Is he going to be okay? Should you go after him?" Jou asked Jessie. Jessie sighed and put her head in her hands._

"_No. Wait. 5,4,3,2,1." Yugi came in skipping._

"_Sorry, Jou. I'm just hungry." And he sat down and started to eat again._

"_What the crap?" Jou mouthed._

"_Nothing." Jessie said, and kept eating._

~*~*4 Months*~*~

The 15 week check up brought a turn in the pregnancy.

_-Flashback-_

"_So, how have you been Yugi?" Dr. Gallagher asked._

"_Not to great." Yugi said as he walked into the room._

"_Why's that?" Dr. Gallagher asked in concern._

"_I haven't been able to hold any food down for a week or two now." Dr. Gallagher frowned at that._

"_That's not very good." She said. "Take your shoes off." He removed his shoes and stood on the scale. Dr. Gallagher frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" Yugi asked._

"_You're underweight for where you are in the pregnancy." She said. "I'm going to need to prescribe you some medicine to help you eat more." Yugi sighed._

"_I guess I have to." Yugi got on the table, since his checkups are now routine. Dr. Gallagher lifted Yugi's shirt and rubbed the ultrasound gel on his stomach. She probed his stomach until she found the baby. She turned the volume up._

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _

"_Wait, isn't that slower than last time?" Yugi said._

"_It is, and I'm not sure why. It seems that the baby has a hole in it's heart."  
"Oh my god! Will the baby be okay?!"  
"Hopefully. If the hole is small enough, nothing bad should happen. If it's big enough we'll have to perform surgery when he or she comes out." Jessie walked into the room, wiping her hands on her pants._

"_So, what did I miss?" She looked at her at their faces. "Oh, crap. What happened?"_

~*~*5 Months*~*~

~*~*6 Months*~*~

~*~*7 Months*~*~

~*~*8 Months*~*~

"_I'm not going to school today!" Yugi shouted._

"_Why?" Jessie sighed. She knew his illogical pregnant hormones were kicking in._

"_Because!" He shouted._

"_Because why?" Jessie said._

"_Because I'm FAT!" Yugi shouted and slammed his head on the counter._

"_No you're not. You're pregnant."_

"_But people are noticing! I've finally gotten to the right weight, so I'm fat and people are noticing!"_

"_No one is noticing." Jessie reassured him. It wasn't true though. Jessie was hearing lots of rumors. "But if you feel the need, I'm sure Seto can get you out of school for two months."  
"Not two months! Just today!"_

"_Why…just…today?"_

"_Cause, baby is kicking way too much. Ouch!" He put his hand on his stomach._

"_Alright, fine. Seto! Yugi's staying home today!" Jessie called out. A low moan came from Seto's room._

"_Five more minutes! UUUUUUGH!!" Jessie and Yugi laughed. _

"_I'll get your homework. Love you." Jessie said. She kissed Yugi on the cheek and left for the bus stop._

END

I just wanted to breeze through the pregnancy since I have no idea what happens in a pregnancy. : )=

Jamie


	12. Labor Part 1

Quick update cuz I want to. I own nothing. : ) On w/da fic!

START

~*~*9 Months*~*~

"You know, Jessie, you have a talent for concealing baby bumps." Seto said as the two of them watched Yugi parade around the kitchen in the outfit Jessie had chosen for him. It was a black cotton tee shirt that mimicked the texture of leather without being clingy. His jeans were wide on top but tapered to skinny jeans at the bottom and black ankle boots. He'd insisted on wearing a bunch of bracelets and necklaces as well as the millennium puzzle.

"Maybe I should be a maternity designer. Or not." Jessie said, and they laughed. Jessie went up to Yugi. "You're getting close to your due date, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah! Never better! Well, maybe a little back pain, but its probably just the weight gain. My hips weren't made for child bearing." He joked, and Jessie laughed.

"Alright, let's go." The three of them got into Seto's car and drove down to school.

"Later guys!" Seto called to them as he dropped them off at the junior's entrance. They waved. Another day of school had just begun.

***

"Okay class, today we'll finally watch the Miracle of Birth to finish up our unit on pregnancy. Be quiet and stay in your seats." The health teacher, Mr. Ryan, said. Most of the class let out a groan. Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and bit his lip. Jessie noticed.

"Yugi?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"  
"My stomach hurts. I'm fine, it'll be fine. Okay? Just watch the movie." He whispered back.

"In the back! Shh!" Mr. Ryan scolded. They turned to the front of the class as the movie began.

***

The woman on the screen groaned, but it seemed doubled in the classroom. Yugi was sweating, and had his head in his hands. Jessie hadn't noticed because she was staring, horrified, at the screen. The woman on screen screamed, and once again it was doubled. Yugi grabbed the table and squeezed it with all his might. He let out another scream at the same time as the movie.

"You! Stop making trouble!" Mr. Ryan said in Yugi's general direction. Jessie snapped out of her trance and looked down at Yugi who groaned with the television again.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He shook his head and groaned, squeezing the table. When he screamed double with the movie again, it clicked in Jessie's head. "Ohmygod you're going into labor, aren't you?!" She whispered. He nodded.

"I think so." He whispered. Jessie jumped up and grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Ryan shouted.

"Someone call an ambulance! Yugi needs to go to the hospital! Now!" To add to her urgency he doubled over, clutching his stomach, and screamed.

"BLOODY MURDER IT HURTS!!!" Jou realized what was happening. He jumped up and went over to them. He scooped Yugi up.

"My cell's in my back pocket. Let's go!" He said and he ran out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?!" Mr. Ryan shouted.

"Can't talk now. Explain later." Jessie said as she followed Jou out of the classroom, dialing 911 on the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend is going into labor!"

"Is this a prank call?"

"NO! Send an ambulance to the CBA High School! He needs to get to the hospital! Now!"

"Who's your doctor?"

"Mary Gallagher! The male pregnancy specialist! NO FREAKING DUH! SEND ME A DAMN AMBULANCE! LISTEN TO THIS!" She held the phone out as Yugi screamed again.

"STOP KICKING DAMNIT! YOU'LL BE OUT SOON ENOUGH! AHH!!"

"Your ambulance is on it's way."  
"Thank freaking Ra! Later, idiot." She hung the phone up and went to Yugi's side. She took his hand. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay sweetie?" She said. He nodded and wiped some sweat off of his face. Then he paled and screamed again. Jessie's eyes went wide as Yugi crushed her hand. "Breathe, Yugi. Breathe." She reminded him. He panted as he clutched his large stomach. People started to crowd around them. Jou got up.

"Back the hell up! Give him some space! God, you're all idiots!" He said, when Tristan and Ginger shoved through the crowd.

"He's?" Ginger asked. Jou nodded.

"Shit!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Can you help Yugi, Ginger? Tristan, we gonna do crowd control." Jou said. Ginger went and sat next to Yugi. Tristan and Jou started pushing everyone back. Finally the EMT arrived.

"Who's in the emergency?" They asked as they pushed through the crowd with a stretcher. Everyone pointed to Yugi. With a little coaxing, they got him on the stretcher.

"I'll meet you guys there. See you soon." Jessie said and they went their separate ways to the hospital.

END  
For now. Review.


	13. Labor Part 2 slash Meet the Kid!

Me here! Enjoyeth! It's good! On with the fic!!

/Jessie to both/ \Yami to both\ \/Iboni to both\/

START

They were once again sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Deep breaths." One of the paramedics, her name was Anzu, said. "We'll get there soon." Jessie stroked Yugi's hair rhythmically to try and calm him down. He was calm at the moment, the paramedics said that was normal. Yugi was still freaking out.

"Were you watching the movie? I mean, there was blood EVERYWHERE!" Jessie grimaced at her boyfriend's remark.

"You'll get a c-section. You won't bleed like that miracle of birth lady." Jessie said. Anzu laughed.

"You went into labor while watching the miracle of birth?" She asked. They nodded, and she laughed again. "Ironic." She stated. Yugi's face went pale as his hold on Jessie's other hand went tight. Jessie twitched, her boy had a vice grip to him. The ambulance jolted to a stop.

"We're here. Sweetheart, you're gonna have to let go of your girlfriend's hand. She can't come in to the operation room." Anzu said. Yugi released his vice grip and grabbed the bed, just wanting to get it over with. Jessie was furious..

"What do you mean, I can't come in? I'm his girlfriend! I should SO be allowed in!" She yelled. Anzu sighed.

"I got strict orders on the way here from Mary Gallagher NOT to let you in the OR."

"WHAT?! GALLAGHER IS SO DEAD!" She shouted. The paramedics rolled Yugi out of the ambulance, and Jessie followed. She collided into Jou, Tristan and Ginger. She jumped up. "Watch it! Oh, it's you guys." She sighed and pulled Ginger off the ground. Tristan and Jou both stood.

"So…?" Jou asked.

"I'm not allowed in the OR. Doctor's order." She said bitterly.

"So we all have to wait?" Ginger asked. Jessie nodded. Tristan groaned.

"This sucks ass man!" Jessie smiled bitterly.

"Understatement of the millennium."

***

It had been two hours. Two long, boring hours where no one would tell the four teens sitting in the waiting room anything. Jou and Tristan had both fallen asleep about a half an hour in. Ginger had tried reading the magazines, but after rejecting them all, she was texting people on her phone. Jessie was playing around with the two millennium items she held in her hands, given to her by Yugi on the ambulance. She was currently conversing with the spirit of the Puzzle [in the mind link caused by wearing the puzzle, so she didn't seem crazy].

\I still do not understand what 'labor' is, Jessie, nor do I understand why my aibou is going through it.\ Jessie sighed. The Pharaoh just could not grasp the concept!  
/Yami, I explained it to you 5 times in the past hour!/ She told him, exasperated. She just wanted to know if Yugi was alright.

\I still do not understand\ He said back.

/Hey, I haven't heard anything about Iboni in a while. What's up with her?/ Jessie asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation. It worked.

\I haven't talked to her in a while, I wonder how she is.\

\/Why don't you ask me?\/ Iboni's voice purred in her head. Jessie jumped, getting a few stares from other people waiting.

/WTF?/

\How are you here?!\

\/Nice to see you too, Pharaoh, Hikari.\/

/Did you just call me hikari?/

\/Yeah, and?\/

\I thought you hated Jessie?\

\/If the only way to get out of my damned bracelet is to be nice, then hell, I'll be nice.\/ Jessie smiled. She was like Jessie used to be, willing to do anything to help herself.

/I'm glad./ Jessie started, but was interrupted by another voice, this one not in her head.

"Is anyone here with Yugi Mouto?" A blonde nurse asked. Jessie slid the snake on her arm and put the puzzle around her neck. Ginger jumped up at the same time as Jessie. Jessie smacked Jou and Tristan, who immediately came around and jumped up.

"We are!" Ginger said.

"Which one of you is his girlfriend?" The nurse asked.

"Me." Jessie said.

"Follow me, please." Jessie walked behind the woman and waved to her friends.

***

"Yugi!" Jessie said, and rushed into his room. He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey." Jessie hugged him lightly, so not to crush the various things sticking out of her boyfriend who was paler than usual. The nurse coughed lightly. The two of them looked at her.

"Well, one, my name is Mai and I'll be your nurse for the remainder of the stay. Second, your baby survived, but she had to be put directly into surgery to repair the hole in her heart." She said. Jessie looked worried, while Yugi smiled at the fact the baby was a 'she'. "And now, we get to do the birth certificate!" She said, trying to get Jessie to smile.

"We haven't even talked baby names!" Jessie said.

"Um, I had an idea." Yugi said. "But I need to know the color of her eyes." He looked right at Mai.

"Their your color, Yugi." She said with a smile.

"Perfect. How about Amethyst?" Yugi said. Jessie smiled and kissed his nose.

"She's your baby, you get to name her." She said.

"Will you pick her middle name?" Yugi asked. Jessie nodded and thought for a moment.

"How about Atema Iboni?" She asked. Yugi laughed.

"Perfect. Amethyst Atema Iboni…who's name are we using? Well, considering grandpa disowned me, let's use yours. Amethyst Atema Iboni Kaiba. Hey, you chose most of her name!" Yugi said. Jessie and Mai laughed.

"So, Amethyst Atema Iboni Kaiba. That's a beautiful name."

"Wait." Jessie said. "What are you writing for father and mother?"

"It depends on what you want." Mai said. "Considering the situation."

"Yugi?" Jessie asked. Yugi pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"Even though I gave birth to her, I want to be the father. Jessie, will you be her mother?" Yugi asked. Jessie sniffed.

"I'd love to." She said.

"So mother…?"

"Jessica Hebony Kaiba." Jessie said. Then she laughed. Yugi looked at her quizzically. "Iboni, Hebony." She said. Yugi giggled.

"And I'm Yugi Anok Fero Mouto. Ha, Anok Fero." Mai wrote down everything.

"I'll get this printed up right away." She said as she exited the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Birth Certificate

Name: Amethyst Atema Iboni Kaiba

Gender: Female

Weight: 7.9 ounces

Height: 17.4 inches

Date of Birth: January 27, 2009

Father: Yugi Anok Fero Mouto

Mother: Jessica Hebony Kaiba

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mai came back two hours later holding a small bundle.

"What's that?" Tristan asked. Ginger and Jou both looked up.

"Wake Jessie up please." Mai said with a smile. Ginger shook Jessie awake. She almost immediately, and jumped into fighting stance. When she remembered where she was, she smiled at Yugi and shot a confused look at Mai and her bundle. [come on people! figure it OUT!] Yugi realized what it was and held his hands out. Mai laughed.

"We should have put you as the mom, Yugi. You have a good maternal instinct." Mai said. That made it click in Jessie's head.

"Amethyst!" she said.

"Yes. You're daughter is out of surgery and in my arms. She's ready to be loved." She was about to hand Amethyst to Yugi when suddenly the lights went out.

END  
Cliffhanger! I don't feel like writing anything else, so bye!!


	14. The End!

This is it, the final chapter! I own Ginger and Jessie and Iboni, and that's it. On wit hthe fic!!

START

6 people stood still in the darkness. The baby in one of their arms hiccupped. They all stood still for a few moments, when the lights came back on and shouting as heard from down the hall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT IF THEY DROPPED SOMETHING IMPORTANT, LIKE A BABY!?" The voice rang through the hall. Jessie laughed.

"Seto." A moment later, said Seto came in dragging an albino.

"It was a joke! Chill! I was just playing a joke on Yugi! Geez!"

"Yugi, do you know this kid or am I getting him arrested?" Seto asked. Yugi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, Ra. Ryo! Get over here, you ghost of a bastard, you!" Said Yugi. The pale teen acknowledged as Ryo shrugged Seto's hand off and went over to Yugi.

"I heard you were pregnant. I didn't think it as true, but it is! So, where's your kid?"

"Nice to see you too." Yugi said. Tristan coughed. Yugi and Ryo turned to them. "Oh yeah. Everyone, this is Ryo. Ryo, this is Ginger, Tristan, Jou, my nurse Mai, you met Seto, my girlfriend Jessie, and in Mai's arms is my daughter who I was ABOUT to meet before I was so rudely interrupted by a sudden blackout!" Yugi said, teasingly glaring at Ryo on the last part.

"Sorry for intruding! Your little English-Japanese buddy will go sit in the corner like a good albino." He walked over to a corner and sat down. Mai put Amethyst in Yugi's arms.

"Her surgery went perfectly, she's going to be fine." Mai told them. Yugi brushed the blanket away from her face. A perfect replica of Yugi's eyes stared up at him. Jessie leaned over and looked at her.

"She's beautiful." She gasped. Iboni and Yami both came out to watch in spirit form. Yami wrapped his arms around Iboni, and they both smiled. Yugi just smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek. Amethyst cooed.

"Hey there, little girl. I'm glad to finally see you!"

END  
Well, it's a short chapter…it's the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and review! I'm going to finish up another story or two then I'll start a story or two.

Jamie :]


End file.
